


Hide and Seek

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anna has broken English, Anna is trans in this, Dirty Talk, F/F, Mommy Kink, Slight Choking, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: A little something something for a friend of mine.PLEASE NOTE: Anna is trans in this. You have a problem with it? Don't read it. Simple enough.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAnesthesia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnesthesia/gifts).



Playing hide and seek with the Killer was not always the best thing to do, but that depended on your ability to hide and from which Killer you were hiding from. The Trapper was boring in that he didn’t seem to care for the game; the Wraith was almost impossible since Ane could never see him but he always seemed to find her the moment she hid; the Hillbilly loved it, but he was almost always hot on the woman’s heels the entire time; the Nurse was like the Trapper in that she didn’t care for it much, but if Ane was lucky, the Nurse would humor her; the Shape did _not_ bother to even humor Ane at first – he just straight up found her and killed her each time before realizing that she was trying to play with him first; the Hag was too good at the game for Ane’s liking, and the same honestly applying for the Doctor.

But the Huntress…

Oh, it was almost as though the woman lived for it.

The beast of a woman would always kill everyone else off before playing with Ane. Now, that wasn’t to say that she wouldn’t try to hurt her in the process prior to it, but she had to be fair. After all, all of the Survivors were prey to the woman, and Ane was no exception. Even now, the Huntress was preoccupied chasing the small woman, humming her lullaby with glee as adrenaline fueled her alongside a nearly unhealthy dose of bloodlust. She readied a hatchet, aimed, and threw it, hitting Ane right in the back of one of her thick, muscular thighs. The cry of alarm sent a thrill throughout the large woman, her eyes practically red with delight. When a pallet came down over her head, though, she cried out in anger and alarm. She still wasn’t used to that, ‘eating wood’ as she had heard the Survivors call it. She lost sight of Ane, but no matter. She would find her again later. She kicked the wooden pallet once, twice, breaking it into useless shards of splintery wood.

Ane hid from the woman, waiting for her to leave before sighing in relief, setting her med kit down beside her and popping it open. She had to sit at an awkward angle, but she was quick to tend to her wound. Thanks to the laws and physics of the Entity and its realm, the wound felt almost nonexistent despite being quite real. She packed up what was left of the kit and moved, going to find a generator. She had to do _something_ , after all. Picking on the Killers wasn’t what she was good at. Screwing with them by destroying their hooks and whatnot, yes, but picking on them with flashlights and pallets all the time and just overall getting on their last nerves, no. That title belonged to someone else she knew, but that person wasn’t in the Trial with her.

No, in this Trial, they were in Haddonfield, and it had been Dwight, Bill, and Meg alongside Ane. Dwight was already sacrificed, and Meg would soon be behind. Bill had yet to be on a hook, but by god, he did lead the Huntress on several long chases. He may have been an old man, but he knew how to run like a madman. When he was finally caught, Ane had saved him almost right away. Meg was soon sacrificed, Ane was put on a hook, Bill saved her, he got hooked again, Ane saved him, they finished a generator before Bill was caught again, and now, it was just Ane and the Huntress, playing their little game now that they were alone.

The Huntress listened closer, looked more carefully. She was slower in her movements, making sure to check everywhere that would be obvious first before going through and checking the less obvious places afterwards. These little games always took so long, but they were always so gratifying in the end. A little kiss as a reward, a small touch of comfort, a hug… The woman was never sure as to what she would get a prize from the smaller one, and yet this time around, she knew what she wanted as a reward. Though she would have to find Ane first before claiming it, of course.

Meanwhile, Ane was giggling silently to herself as she watched the Huntress from afar, grinning to herself. The woman was looking everywhere for the Survivor, but Ane was fairly certain that she wouldn’t be found for a good while. Where she was, she was able to blend in pretty well, and it would honestly take a bit of squinting to see her immediately. She admittedly wouldn’t be surprised if the Huntress stepped on her before realizing that she was there! The closer the Killer got to her, the more excited she felt herself grow, giggling quietly once again before forcing herself to be quiet, knowing that the soft noise would give her away.

The Huntress looked and looked before she felt a sudden shift in the ground. Blinking in confusion, she looked down. She didn’t _see_ anything off, but… Kneeling, she poked it only to watch as the ground squirmed. She jumped before grinning.

“Found you, Little Cub,” she beamed, standing and placing her hands on her hips.

“Took you long enough,” grinned Ane as she stood, dusting herself off. “About thirty minutes or so. Not like I was counting or anything.”

“Time is illusion. Not real here.”

“Yeah, but it’s still something to do,” Ane smiled. She stretched. “Alright, you’ve won. What would you like your prize to be today?”

The Huntress’s smile grew. “If willing… You.”

Ane’s smile faltered, blinking in surprise. “M…Me?” she asked slowly. She wasn’t sure if she was getting what the woman meant.

The woman nodded. “You,” she repeatedly softly. She cupped the woman’s cheek, tilting her head. “You make me feel… good. Have not felt in years. I want you.” She hesitated before leaning down and kissing the woman gingerly on the lips. She would allow her to pull away if she did not want her in return.

Ane threw her arms around the woman’s neck, kissing back desperately. She had wanted the woman for so long, but she had never thought about asking her for more than what they already had. Most of the Killers had seemed so volatile about anything that was off for them, and she had feared the Huntress would be the same way. She was beyond happy that she wasn’t.

Picking her up, the Huntress carried her into one of the many houses of Haddonfield, instinctively going upstairs to find a mattress. Once she had found what she was looking for, she laid the small woman down before kissing down from her mouth to her neck, suckling and nipping at the tender flesh. When Ane tried to pull off her mask, she bit down roughly in warning. She didn’t like when others touched her mask without permission. She already had broken the Shape’s hand for touching it the first time they met. Once he had earned the permission, he was injury free.

She jumped some, however, when Ane let out a happy, delighted moan. Blinking some, she quickly put two and two together before smirking a little to herself. “Do not touch. We go at my pace.” Once Ane gave her a confirming nod, the Huntress went back to kissing the woman’s flesh. She pulled her clothes off bit by bit until the small woman was bare before her. Licking her plump, scarred, red lips, the Huntress removed her mask, revealing scorching, deep green eyes that pierced right through Ane and short, choppy brown hair. It was soon followed by her own clothing until she reached her bottoms. She hesitated before looking at Ane. “Must admit… Not quite…” She couldn’t quite say what she wanted. She knew that she was different from most women, and she wasn’t sure what time Ane came from. If she found out the truth and rejected her…

“What is it, Anna?” frowned Ane. The Huntress tried not to flinch. She had given the woman her name when she had won in the past in their little game. It was only to be used when they were alone, of course.

Anna took a deep breath before looking the woman in the eye. “I am woman with man parts.” There. She said it. Now, to wait for the reaction.

Ane blinked before smiling warmly. “Oh, Anna… That’s alright. I’ll be honest, I suspected, but I didn’t want to assume. You are a beautiful woman, no matter what parts you have.” She leaned up and kissed her gingerly. “Okay?”

The larger woman smiled brightly at that. She was happy that she wasn’t being rejected right then. It was the first time that she had confessed something so personal to anyone before, and it was gratifying to have been accepted for who she was. She kissed the woman lovingly before pulling her bottoms down and discarding them off to the side, now bare before the small woman. Tangling her thick fingers through her long brown locks, she pulled at them roughly, biting her neck once more, this time to please her and not punish her for touching what wasn’t hers.

Ane moaned happily, tilting her head back further to expose more of that beautifully pale throat to the woman. She shivered as Anna littered delightful little kisses all across her throat and shoulders, nipping at her and unabashedly lavishing her skin. When her mouth traveled lower, she whimpered in anticipation and delight, licking her suddenly dry lips. Anna kissed and nipped along her chest, along her breasts, giving each one special attention with her mouth and hands alike. It wasn’t long, of course, until she started to kiss lower, down along the expanse of her lightly toned stomach. Once Anna reached just above her mound, she laid the woman back, spreading her legs nice and wide to expose her sex to her. Her mouth was on her again in seconds, licking her slit and rubbing soothing circles in her thighs.

The smaller woman whimpered, bucking her hips slightly. Oh, how long had it been? When she felt Anna’s tongue on her clit, she had to muffle a surprised cry of pleasure, her eyes wide and face flushing red.

Anna smirked softly to herself before focusing her attention there, lapping at her and suckling at the sensitive little bud, nipping it teasingly. “So sensitive, Little Cub,” she teased softly. She slipped her tongue as far inside of her that she could, looking up at her as she did, watching for her reaction.

Fisting the mattress, and failing to find anything to grip, Ane had a hand over her mouth as she tried to keep herself quiet, her breathing hard and rapid. The Huntress was skilled with that tongue of hers, though she could also tell it was mostly guess work as to what the Survivor would like and what would please her the most. Every little lick and lap at her slit, every nibble and suckle on her clit, every little dip of that torturous tongue inside of her made her writhe, bringing her closer and closer to completion. When she felt the telltale signs of being close, she pulled at Anna’s short hair, whimpering. “N-not yet,” she breathed.

Anna sat up and licked her lips clean of Ane’s sex, smirking softly at the sight of the flustered and aroused woman. “Little Cub, you taste good. Could eat you up and make you cum many times and never tire of taste.” She leaned down and kissed the small dip between her jaw and ear. Her voice was husky and warm as she whispered, “Get on hands and knees.”

Ane shuddered and nodded, shakily moving so that she was flipped over and assuming a more appropriate position. She whimpered softly as Anna’s large hands ran along her back, nice and slow. When she felt the woman’s shaft against her backside, she bit her lower lip shyly. “Mommy…” she whispered shyly in embarrassment.

Repressing a low groan of pleasure, Anna lined herself up against her entrance. “Little Cub…” she breathed. She slowly pushed inside of her, biting her tongue as she felt Ane’s tight heat envelope her inch by inch. “S-such good girl… R-relax… _Mamochka_ has you…” She rubbed the small of her back in small circles until she was hilted inside of the woman all of the way. She leaned down and kissed her back, biting at her flesh affectionately. “Good girl…” she whispered.

The Survivor whimpered, squeezing around the woman’s cock happily. “M-Mommy…” she breathed. “Mommy, your cock feels so good inside of me…”

Anna chuckled softly. She ran her fingers through the woman’s hair for a few moments before deeming that she was ready for her to move. Tangling her fingers through those beautiful locks, she pulled hard and thrusted roughly inside of the woman, eliciting an excited moan of delight. “S-such beautiful noises… All for _Mamochka_ … I want to hear more.” She pulled harder, thrusted faster, panting softly. “M-moan for _Mamochka_. Tell her how good she feels in you.”

“S-so good, Mommy… Y-your cock is filling me s-so perfectly…! I-I love your c-cock, Mommy…! I love _you_ , Mommy!” Ane moaned, bouncing back against the Huntress happily.

“G-good girl…” moaned Anna, letting go of her hair as she leaned down over her. She started to bite at her again, her jaw trembling as she fought back against the urge to just tear into her flesh like an animal. “Y-you are mine, Little Cub… R-remember that. Y-you belong to _me_.” She reached around with one hand, wrapping her hand around her throat, pressing the pad of her thumb against her wind pipe. The feeling of holding the smaller woman’s life in her hands filled her with a thrill that she felt only during a hunt, making her all the more excited. “I-if anyone else d-dares touch you… Nngh… I-I… Mm… I-I will k-kill them.” Her thrusts were getting more and more rapid, her breathing heavier and harsher than before. “U-understand?”

“Y-yes, Mommy! Y-yes!” Ane managed to moan out quietly, the corners of her vision getting darker from being lightly choked, arching her back in delight. “O-oh, god, Mommy, I-I’m gonna cum! P-please…!”

Anna grunted softly, loosening her hold on her throat. She reached down and rubbed the woman’s clit furiously, wanting her to cum around her. When she felt Ane spasm around her, a strangled cry of her name floating past those beautiful lips of hers, Anna moaned, thrusting once, twice… Then she filled her, stream after stream of hot, sticky cum filling the small woman. She panted, closing her eyes for a few seconds before looking down at the mess of a Survivor underneath her.

Littered in bite marks and some blood along with a light layer of sweat, Ane was an absolute mess. She was drooling some in pleasure, panting hard as she tried to catch her breath.

Anna leaned down and kissed her neck lovingly. “Get rest, Little Cub. _Mamochka_ will clean up.”

She looked forward to their next game of hide and seek.


End file.
